


Something I Can Feel

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, craig is very innocent, creek in a literal closet, teen boys with cute crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: He’s focusing on breathing, trying to make the pain more of a background sensation. At least enough so that he can get some sleep. He’s in that weird space where he’s not-quite asleep but also not-quite awake either, when he hears a small squeak. Definitely human, but faint. He might have imagined it - migraines can play tricks sometimes. But no, there it is again. Sounds like it’s coming from… the closet?





	Something I Can Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Another for my prompts on tumblr: Prompt// basically Craig is crushing on tweek but is insecure same goes for tweek at a party in whoever place they are put in a closet together and all is revealed. 
> 
> Soundtrack: Bad Idea - Ariana Grande

The bass from a dance track is reverberating off the walls. The beat pounds almost to the rhythm of Craig's nasty headache. He really hadn't wanted to get a migraine tonight, he'd wanted to be able to get pleasantly drunk, maybe dance a little and maybe,  _ maybe  _ even work up the courage to talk more to Tweek. But the way his head is pounding and his stomach churning Craig already knows his night is over. He needs to just find a bed and collapse, hopefully find some sleep and maybe feel better in the morning. 

 

Right now Clyde is downing shot after shot, trying to match Jimmy who is absolutely drinking him under the table. Token is egging them on and laughing loudly. The sound echoes around Craig's head and makes everything feel worse. He can't stay here any longer, his head is really beginning to spin. He abandons his red solo cup, still filled with his intentions and vodka and coke. He heads upstairs, knowing that there will probably be an empty room somewhere in Token’s large house. 

 

Craig can't help but sigh as he walks up the stairs. The tiny bit of alcohol he managed to consume swirls uncomfortably in his belly. He thought that maybe if he got himself just the right amount of drunk, lowered his inhibitions just enough - maybe he might have gotten closer to Tweek. Maybe even ask him out, really try to get closer to the boy he'd been pining over for months and months. Craig had never been so stuck on a person in his entire life. 

 

Tweek and Craig are friends, but Craig desperately wishes they were more. A lot of people around them find Tweek weird, and think he's crazy. Mainly because he sometimes twitches involuntarily and believes he was abducted by aliens. Craig, personally, loves these things; he's hopelessly drawn to these quirks. He'd love to snuggle up to Tweek, hold hands, make his blue eyes sparkle as he smiles on a date. Craig wants all those things. He just doesn't know how he can confess. 

 

Primarily, he really doesn't think he's good enough for Tweek. Tweek is physically gorgeous, in Craig's humble opinion. His blonde hair is messy, but a beautiful straw yellow in colour. His eyes are big and blue, and though his eyes have dark circles around them Craig appreciates the shadows. He loves the way freckles are spattered along his nose and cheeks like flecks of paint. He can't believe Tweek is real sometimes - that a person that beautiful really exists. 

 

And then there's Craig. Uninteresting, plain, kind of a lump. Tweek could do way better, so why should he want somebody boring like Craig? He most probably wouldn't. And that's why the words always died in his throat, forming a heavy lump too difficult to swallow, every time Craig tried to confess his feelings to Tweek. He felt desperately strangled. Silenced by himself. 

 

Once upstairs, he finds Token’s bedroom is free. The noise muffles significantly after Craig gingerly closes the door. He guesses Token’s parents spent money soundproofing the house. Either way, he is relieved, the headache still prominent and near debilitating but at least he doesn't have the noise to contend with anymore. He pads over to Token’s huge, and very comfortable plush, king-size bed. He lets himself flop down onto the mattress and sinks in, letting out a loud, tired sigh. He closes his eyes and tries to soak in the silence, tries to make his head feel as peaceful as the quiet. He knows he can't will a migraine away, but he still quietly hopes. 

 

He’s focusing on breathing, trying to make the pain more of a background sensation. At least enough so that he can get some sleep. He’s in that weird space where he’s not-quite asleep but also not-quite awake either, when he hears a small squeak. Definitely human, but faint. He might have imagined it - migraines can play tricks sometimes. But no, there it is again. Sounds like it’s coming from… the closet?

 

Craig can’t help but groan a little as he wearily lifts his head. It hurts, but he’s pretty sure people don’t normally chill out in closets. He might not be all right in the head right now, but he isn’t  _ that  _ far gone. He makes sure to tread quietly as he walks across the room to the closet, hoping not to freak out whoever is in there. Unless it’s people screwing, then fuck them. Although if it is people screwing, they’re screwing pretty damn quietly. He knocks on the closet door, softly, so as to give whoever is in there a warning, before he reaches for the knob and pulls it open. 

 

The door makes a creaking noise that just grates at Craig's head, but he perseveres and pulls it open to reveal… Tweek. Tweek is sort of hunched over in the corner, like he is trying to hide amongst all of Token’s fancy jackets and things. 

 

“Tweek,” Craig says, voice a little croaky. “What are you doing?”

 

Tweek slowly turns his head so that his eyes can meet Craig’s. God, Craig has always been so weak for those eyes. Blue with green waves throughout, multi-tonal like the most beautiful ocean. If Tweek even knew what his eyes could do to Craig… 

 

“Too much noise man,  _ -nnn-  _ too much space…” Tweek’s clearly struggling to articulate just why a teenage boy might need to hide in a closet. But Craig gets it, kinda. Needing to be away from the noise and in a dark, compact place? Sort of sounds like the dream right now. 

 

“Okay, can I join you?” Craig asks, not bothering with pleasantries.

 

“What? I don't want your pity, man!” Tweek replies, using his hands to talk as he does. His hand flies back and hits the cupboard wall. He shakes it and frowns. 

 

“Not pity. I have a migraine, and quiet and dark is what the doctor ordered? So can I come in?” Craig asks again, only after realising you probably shouldn’t be so impatient with the boy you are so hopelessly in love with. Socialisation has never been Craigs strong suit. 

 

Tweek seems to think for a moment. He wriggles the fingers of his injured hand and frowns some more.

 

“Okay,” he finally says. “Just don’t like, get too up in my face, got it?”

 

“Sure” Craig replies. He clambers in and pulls the door shut behind them. 

 

The closet itself is pretty roomy, being Token’s it’s big and houses all his designer clothes. It also has enough room for two teenage boys to crouch on the floor without being squished too close together. Craig thinks he’d normally like to be pressed up against Tweek, but feeling as awful as he does, he’s glad for the slight space. Craig closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the dark. The noise is muffled even more in here and it’s just  _ perfect.  _ He internally chides himself for not thinking of this before.

 

He’s mostly okay with the silence, silence means less pain - so he’s not that keen to break it. Craig is generally pretty good at ignoring what others might find awkward anyway. He is an expert at blocking everything out and ignoring the bullshit he doesn’t want to interact with. Except the way he freezes when Tweek smiles, or as his eyes light up when he laughs - Craig wishes he could see Tweek laugh more. He has a beautiful laugh.  _ Those  _ are the things he just can’t block out, love is ever persistent and pervasive. An unwelcome, alien force in his previously rock steady existence. 

 

Tweek, however, doesn’t seem to fare as well when faced with looming silence. “What are you doing here, man?!” he blurts out. 

 

“Huh?”

“Doing here? In this closet, with  _ -hnn-  _ me and not with…  _ everyone,”  _ Tweek explains, and Craig gathers his thoughts together. 

 

“Oh. Escaping.” 

 

“Escaping?” Tweek echoes. 

 

“Yeah, I get migraines sometimes and the only way I can feel better is to be in the quiet and the dark,” Craig says. He keeps his voice quiet for his own sake, though he supposes it's probably a good thing for Tweek too, maybe more soothing. 

 

“What's a migraine?” Tweek asks, sounding cautious. Maybe he's afraid that Craig will think he's stupid for not knowing. The last thing Craig wants is to make Tweek feel stupid. 

 

“A real bad headache, I get nausea and dizziness and stuff too, and like only prescription drugs can make it better,” Craig explains, hoping his tone conveys calm and safe. 

 

“Well did you take them?  _ -Gah-  _ I don't wanna be responsible if you die, dude!” Tweek exclaims. Craig winces at the volume. 

 

“Not life threatening, don't panic. But I took them, just waiting for them to kick in.” Craig says, trying to calm him down. 

 

They're both silent for a minute, and Craig hears Tweek’s breathing even out a little. He lets the silence stretch as long as it needs to go. 

 

“Oh, so you don't mind… Being in here with me? I'm not  _ -nnn-  _ making it worse?” Tweek finally breaks the silence. Craig wonders if he does breathing exercises or something to calm down. 

 

“Nah, one Tweek is much better than an entire room of people and music,” Craig assures him. 

 

“I'll try to talk quietly, I know sometimes I'm kinda loud,” Tweek replies sheepishly. 

 

“You're okay Tweek, really. But thank you,” Craig says genuinely. He is pretty sure he'd walk on a pit of hot coals for Tweek, not that Tweek needs to know that. 

 

“It's okay,” Tweek whispers back. 

 

“So uh… can you tell me why  _ you're  _ in here?” Craig asks, unsure if he'll actually get an answer. Tweek can be kind of an enigma sometimes. Sometimes he'll just let all his emotions fly at once unintelligibly, and sometimes he'll stay quiet as a stone. Craig is never quite sure. 

 

“Well, sometimes I get like…” he starts to say, stopping to think about his words. “I get overwhelmed with everything. Like, too much  _ -nghh-  _ light and sound and like I just have to be by myself for a little while.”

 

“I get that,” Craig says, nodding his head though he's pretty sure Tweek can't see it in the dark. 

 

“Maybe it's kinda like a  _ -ah-  _ migraine but not so painful?” Tweek replies, and the cautious tone is back. Like he's worried Craig might be offended. 

 

“It's just a different kind of pain,” Craig says. He hopes that's validating enough for Tweek. 

 

“I suppose so,” Tweek says. “I'm really glad you're here with me.”

 

“Yeah?” Craig replies with a smile curling at his lips. “I like being here with you too, dude.”

 

“It’s like… fate or something? For us both to be here now, you know,” Tweek says. “It’s like, serendipitous, man… I was hoping maybe I’d  _ -hnn-  _ talk to you at this party but then I wussed out and… now we’re here.”

 

“You what?” Craig says dumbly. Tweek wanted to talk to  _ him  _ but he  _ wussed out?  _ There was no reason for this, Craig isn’t cool, and he’s definitely not hot. He’s just boring… he drinks too much soda when he video games so now he’s got this belly pooch he can’t shift. His teeth were horribly crooked until braces and he has zits on his chin. There is nothing to wuss out over - Tweek is like, a renaissance painting and Craig is just gross. 

 

“Ah, it’s stupid. Forget it, man…” Tweek replies dejectedly.

 

“No it’s not!” Craig cries, making his own brain hurt. “I mean… I wanted to use this party to talk to you too, I just… I didn’t think I could do it sober…”

 

“Well I just… I like when we hang out. I wanna do it more, ya know?” Tweek says, edging himself a little closer to Craig. Craig can’t see him, but he can hear the movement and feel the proximity. He can feel his cheeks heat up just thinking about Tweek pressed up close.

 

“I do know. I’m just… shit.” Craig takes a deep breath and tries to swallow the nerves.  _ Here we go I guess.  _ “I really like you Tweek, I’m just too chickenshit to say. Until now I guess.”

 

“Hah! No way dude! You can do much better than me man!” Tweek exclaims suddenly. Craig frowns into the darkness. Tweek is so unpredictable sometimes. 

 

“Even if I could, I don’t want to,” he says softly.

 

“Is this the part where we kiss?” Tweek blurts. His leg is touching Craig’s and  _ fuckfuckfuck  _ is he gonna get to kiss Tweek? Is this really happening and not some kind of migraine fever dream?

 

“Is that, uh, is that what you wanna do?” Craig responds, not sure where the hell to go next. 

 

“Well when I said talking I didn’t really mean _-ah-_ _talking,_ unless you don’t wanna? Oh god, I’m screwing this all up!” Craig can hear Tweek beginning to panic again and he reaches out to place a hand on Tweek’s leg.

 

“Shhh. Just, okay…” he mumbles before leaning in and planting his lips on Tweek’s. It’s a little awkward in the dark, and the braces make it much harder than Craig had anticipated. But Tweek seems to know what he’s doing and more than makes up for Craig’s sloppiness. Tweek moves into the kiss easily and before Craig knows it there’s tongue.  _ Tongue!  _ He’s kissing Tweek with tongue! This is more than he ever imagined, all his fantasies coming to life at once. Tweek, the most beautiful piece of art, wants to kiss Craig, who has a body like a potato. Craig can die happy after tonight. 

 

Craig almost whines when Tweek breaks them apart. He’s happy that he manages to restrain himself, though, because that would be the most embarrassing thing he could do. 

 

“That was good dude!” Tweek says. “I’ve never kissed someone with braces before.”

 

“So that’s… okay?” Craig asks, self conscious.

 

“Very okay, god, I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Tweek sighs, stretching out his arms above him. 

 

“You have?” Craig says dumbly. He just can’t imagine anybody dreaming about kissing  _ him.  _

 

“Yeah, I’m stupid I guess. That was… man, did you like it?” Tweek asks, and Craig can hear the grin in his voice.

 

“Uh-huh, I…” Words fail Craig. Because he wants more, he’s always wanted more. He doesn’t want just one fumbling kiss in a closet. He like,  _ loves  _ Tweek, properly. Craig doesn’t know how he can go on living his everyday existence if this is a one time thing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asks.

 

“Are we boyfriends now?” Craig blurts out. If he doesn’t get it out now he never will.

 

“If you want me? I know I’m kinda weird but, I  _ -nghh-  _ I really like you, man,” Tweek says. Craig feels Tweek’s fingers slip and thread through his own.

 

“Of course I want- Tweek, you’re amazing. I like you just as much,” Craig assures. 

 

“Well,” Tweek says, “if we’re boyfriends, I’m pretty sure boyfriends  _ -nnn-  _ help each other out when one is sick. And you’re sick, so come here.” Tweek reaches and pulls Craig in close so that his head is resting on Tweek’s shoulder, with Tweek’s arms wrapped around him. 

 

“Can we just stay here? You and me?” Craig mumbles, relaxing into Tweek’s touch.

 

“Yeah, we can just stay here,” Tweek repeats, and gives Craig’s hand a squeeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
